Embodiments relate to a secondary battery. Secondary batteries may be rechargeable batteries unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable. Such a secondary battery may be packaged to form, e.g., a small capacity battery or a large capacity battery. Small capacity batteries may be used in electronic devices, e.g., portable small electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders. Large capacity battery, which may include a plurality of battery packs arrayed and electrically connected to one another, may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., an electric scooter, a hybrid vehicle, and an electric vehicle.